


All Hallow's Eve

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder Threat, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly_Halloween_at_221b, Spooky Woo Stuff, mollock, posession, rape threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly is spending Halloween working. Maybe a morgue is not the best place on the night where the barriers between the living and the dead is at its thinnest.





	1. Chapter 1

Molly loved working at Barts hospital. Not only was it one of the major hospitals in central London but it was also steeped in history; a history that she felt and loved every day that she worked there...at least mostly.

When she had first started there she had read up on the history, awed to see that the hospital was first founded in 1123 AD, attached to the Priory of St Bartholomew which had leant the hospital it's name. On top of that the very building she worked in was over 250 years old. 

Occasionally however the weight of all that history had a more macabre edge to it. With her background in pathology Molly was more than aware that Barts had been one of the hospitals in the early 1800s buying corpses stolen from graves by notorious body snatchers. In one horrific case in 1830 a boy named Cunningham was drugged with a mixture of warm beer, sugar, rum and laudanum, and murdered. He was undressed, bagged, then sold for eight guineas to a Mr Smith at St Bartholomew's Hospital for scientific experiment. Molly had read of the case with a mixture of sadness, horror and revulsion. 

It probably wasn't surprising therefore that sometimes, when she was alone in the morgue in the basement of this old notorious building, she could feel the ghosts of the past along side her. It didn't seem to matter that the rooms were all modernised and well lit, the shadows cast by the light sometimes seemed to move unnaturally in the corner of Molly's eye; or she'd feel an icy breath on the back of her neck; or hear a whispered voice even though she was working alone.

She mentioned it to Mike once and rather than allay her fears and mock her he just nodded his head sagely and uttered a mysterious, 'you too then.'

When Molly pushed him on it he revealed that she wasn't the first person to sense 'a presence' as he put it. The ghost of the morgue was well known and had seemingly been around for decades. Mike even mentioned that it had been blamed for a couple of deaths down in the morgue basement though he laughed as he said it.

It made Molly investigate further though and she found out that fifty years earlier there had been a murder suicide in the very morgue that she most often worked in. A young, male doctor had turned on one of the female nursing staff one night and had stabbed her to death with an autopsy long knife and reading between the lines it seemed to Molly that rape had probably also taken place though it wasn't overtly mentioned in the documentation she found. 

There had also been two suicides and a heart attack thought the latter seemed to be of no real surprise other than the fact that the victim had been working alone over night and when he was found in the morning he was said to have had a look of sheer terror on his face. He had been almost sixty, overweight and with a history of overusing alcohol so Molly didn't read too much into it.

That all being said Molly had got used to the morgue with all its little quirks so when she checked her shift patterns and saw that she was covering the night shift on 31st October she didn't really think much of it. It was only as she made her way in for a ten o'clock in the evening start and saw all the Halloween celebrations taking part that she realised she was spending All Hallows' Eve on her own, in a morgue, in an old and possibly haunted hospital.

She tried to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling that came with that realisation. She was a rational, modern, scientific woman; she was not prone to believing in ghosts or 'woo' stuff.

It didn't help that when she ran through the hand over with Dr Mitchell he commented about how glad he was to be leaving.

'Not sure what's going on tonight Molly but the lights keep flickering and it's colder than normal. I've spoken to maintenance but you know what it's like, skeleton staffing and night shift equals no one able to check it out until tomorrow. I'd wedge the door if I was you. If the electricity goes off the doors will lock and your key card won't work. I hate that system...I complained to Stamford but the guy's too soft. I bet he never even passed the complaint on to management.'

Molly didn't like hearing Mike being slagged off but Mitchell was one of life's moaners. He always had something he was griping about and she was glad when he finally packed up and left. She did find herself sticking the wooden wedge under the door though even if it did mean there was a draft coming in from the corridor.

It was almost two hours later and she was well into her first autopsy of the night when the lights cut out for the first time. In that split second when it went dark and before the lights came back on Molly's heart almost leapt out of her chest. The room was unbelievably dark. She couldn't see her hands or the body that was directly in front of her. Then the lights came back on hurting her eyes and making her squint for a moment.

She straightened up and blinked a couple of times as she looked around the room. Everything looked normal, nothing out of place but something just seemed to feel wrong. She couldn't have explained it if she tried but it just felt as though she wasn't alone in the room any more. She glanced down at the body lying open before her and gave an involuntary shudder. 

'Ugh, I need a coffee. I think I'm going mad.'

'You probably are if you're talking to your corpses now.'

Molly jumped so much at Sherlock's voice that she dropped her rib cutters.

'Shit...Sherlock, you scared the living day lights out of me.'

She bent down to retrieve them as Sherlock walked in, his coat billowing behind him in a way that made Molly's overwrought heart flip flop. She was vaguely conscious that the door closed behind him and mentally made a note to herself to rewedge it.

She stood back up with the bloodied cutters in her hand and pushed the goggles up and off her head, removing them. She knew she was being silly but she also knew she looked ridiculous in them and even after all these years she still wanted to look her best for him, hope springing eternal as it always did.

She glanced at her watch and saw it was almost midnight. 'So why are you here? Is there a body coming in because I can always finish this one later?'

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively and then paused as the lights flickered once more. 

He glanced around. 'It did that when I got down here as well. Problems?'

'Just a maintenance issue, they're going to check it out in the morning. So?' She looked at him expectantly as she waited for the explanation as to why he was there.

'Oh, I was just in the area. Greg's just arrested the fraudster in the case I was working on and I knew you'd be working. I was wondering if you had any spare eyeballs...'

Molly was about to shake her head when the lights went out once more. She waited a beat for them to come back on but when nothing happened she let out a small 'oh' and her voice sounded loud in the void of blackness that surrounded her.

'Sherlock?'

'Mmm.'

His voice seemed further away and gave her a strange feeling of disorientation. She had to put her hand out to feel for the edge of the autopsy table to give herself a feeling of stability as she blinked her eyes trying to get used to the pitch blackness.

A small light flicked on over by the door as Sherlock used his phone to light his way. She found herself wandering over to him suddenly not wanting to be alone in the empty blackness.

He tapped on the light switches as he looked up at the ceiling but nothing happened. His next port of call was the door but when he clicked the door release switch nothing happened.

Molly had to swallow before she could speak, her mouth felt incredibly dry and she was aware that her heart was beating faster than normal; the hairs on the back of her head felt like they were standing on end.

'Um...it's the power. If it's out then the doors don't work.'

She glanced at Sherlock's face which was shrouded in shadows and she felt herself starting to panic as she saw one of the shadows move. Her palms felt sweaty. She wasn't sure why this was all bothering her so much; she had never been afraid of the dark before but it felt like there was something malevolent in there with them.

'Surely there are back up generators, this is a hospital after all.' Sherlock's voice was laced with frustration.

'We're not on the main grid down here, old electrics apparently; we haven't been upgraded yet. The fridges are fine for a few hours so long as we don't open the doors. It happened once before a year or so ago and they were going to see to it but we've had some budget cuts since then.'

'Where's your phone? Mine's got no signal.'

'It's in my....oh...locker. We can't get to it. Let me try the landline. Um...it's over here, could you just...'

Sherlock followed her shining the light from his phone so she could see. As she walked across the room the shadows seemed to skitter and gather in a way that just didn't seem normal. She didn't like to mention it to Sherlock though. The last thing she needed was him laughing at her.

She picked up the phone and heard a crackling noise instead of a ring tone. She clicked the receiver up and down a couple of times but the phone just let out a low whine which seemed to send an icy chill straight down her spine.

'No, there's nothing.'

Sherlock spun around leaving Molly in the pitch blackness and she heard him striding away letting out expletives. She hurried after him not wanting to feel alone but she banged into one of the tables bruising her hip.

She let out a yelp and the light in Sherlock's hand flashed back round towards her. At the same time it felt as though a wind riffled through the room and Molly swore the shadows shifted around them. 

She knew she wasn't the only one to notice when she saw the light that Sherlock was holding wasn't being held steady anymore.

'Sh..Sherlock...what was that?'

'I....don't know...and I don't like not knowing. Come here, quickly.'

Molly didn't need asking twice and she hurried over and couldn't help but press herself against Sherlock's side; needing to feel close to him, trying to get her sense of perspective back. 

He put his free arm around her waist and guided them both over to the wall then he released Molly as he held the light up panning it back and forth. All the time he was keeping up a running commentary of his thoughts.

'That breeze must have come from somewhere. There must be some kind of ventilation system, maybe that's playing up as well. Or it could all just be a practical joke for Halloween, it's amazing how many people seem to go in for that. John once hid underneath the cushions of the settee at Baker St so he could "jump out and scare me". Said he'd seen it done on a comedy show by some guy called Sheldon or Shelby. Anyway needless to say it didn't work, I saw that the cushions had been moved and the edge of his jumper was still showing. I ended up scaring him which I have to say was quite amusing. You should have seen his face...'

Molly appreciated his chatter knowing that he was doing it in part to help calm her down. It wasn't really working though, the room was definitely getting colder. When the light was on her she could see her breath puffing out in front of herself and Sherlock and once she swore there was breath from someone or something else. Her mind seemed to be in overdrive remembering every horror and every ghost story she'd ever seen or watched, ramping up her paranoia and fear.

Sherlock suddenly cried out and dropped his phone. Thankfully it landed with the light facing up and she could see him looking at his hand which seemed to have blood dripping from a gash on his finger.

She stepped forward to help, concern for him blossoming in her chest but then two or three dark shapes seemed to separate themselves from the shadows and before she could even make a sound they seemed to literally step into Sherlock one after the other.

Molly had never been as frightened as she was in that moment. Every muscle in Sherlock's body seemed to spasm at the same time, the tendons on his neck standing out in sharp relief. The look on his face showed her the pain he was in and although his mouth was open he didn't make a single sound. A second later he fell down onto his hands and knees with his head bowed. Molly sank to the floor with him, her hand on his shoulder.

'Sherlock...Sherlock, are you alright? Please God say that you're alright.'

Slowly he lifted his head and his gaze, when he looked at her, made the blood in her veins freeze. It was Sherlock's eyes but somehow she knew deep in her marrow that it wasn't him. She couldn't have described that look if she'd tried but the only word which was seared through her brain in that moment was EVIL.

'Oh Molly, I've never been better. Are you ready to play?'

She snatched her hand back as though she had been burnt and as Sherlock moved to catch hold of her she fell backwards onto the floor and pulled her feet away from his grasp.

She slithered away as fast as she could into the now welcoming darkness though she knew she wouldn't be able to escape him for long. She worried for a moment that he'd be able to hear her heart beat which seemed to be thundering in her head as she tried to stifle her gasping breaths.

He didn't seem to be in any rush though and she heard him chuckling, still sitting near the only light source.

'Oh, I love it when they try to run. Do you know how many women I've chased Molly? So many, and I caught every one of them.

She managed to wedge herself underneath one of the autopsy tables in the middle of the room and she put her shaking hand over her mouth in an attempt to reduce the amount of noise that she was making. She could hear Sherlock starting to stand up and knew he must have picked up the phone as the shadows waxed and waned against the surfaces in the morgue as he moved. Part of her was taking in what he was saying whilst the other part was frantically working though her options in her head. She desperately needed to either get out of the room or at the very least find some way to defend herself.

She felt utter confusion as to what was happening and how but she knew she couldn't afford to distract herself with questions. Hopefully there would be time to try to understand what was happening later but now...now she knew absolutely that she was in mortal danger. 

She closed her eyes and tried to picture where she was in the room and what was around her. They'd already checked all the possible exits and Molly knew there was no quick way of getting out, not without him catching her first. So a weapon then. She remembered the body she'd been working on, her tools were by the table on a wheeled cabinet. If she was right about where she was that was two tables along to her right. She took a moment to work out where Sherlock was as he circled the room, talking to her constantly.

'Come on Molls, it's just me. Did you like my joke? You never did have a good sense of humour.' 

She wanted so hard to believe him but the next minute he laughed and the cadence in his voice changed completely. 'You've always been a little slut, whoring yourself out like a prostitute whenever he's in the room. Women like you have no shame. Did you know he wants to fuck you? Struggles with it, thinks it's not what he deserves but I think he's wrong. Women like you deserve everything you get and your going to get it alright. I'm going to rip you from your groin to your throat.'

Molly had to hold back her terror, she couldn't afford to give up, she wasn't the only person at risk here, Sherlock was too and he needed her help.

As quietly as she could she slid herself along the floor until she was under the next table. This time when Sherlock spoke he was closer and his voice had a familiar kind of sing song edge to it.

'Mo..ll..eee, don't you remember me? Why don't we finish what we started, you almost gave in on that last date when you made me watch that interminable show? We could have such fun together. Can you imagine Sherlock's face when he realises what I'm going to make him do? Do you think he'd ever forgive himself if he rapes and kills you? But I owe him. He didn't die, he was supposed to die when I did.'

Molly was shaking so hard by now that she had to be careful not to touch the table for fear of it rattling. She felt as though she were going insane. She was listening to Jim talking with Sherlock's voice and that wasn't possible. None of this was possible and yet it was happening.

She took a deep breath and started to move towards the table with the body on. Just as she reached it a hand closed around her ankle and she screamed as she felt herself being dragged along the ceramic tiled floor. She scrabbled to catch hold of something to stop her momentum ending up pulling the wheeled cabinet along with her. It banged against one of the table legs as it travelled and a couple of the tools fell onto the floor beside her.

Panicking she twisted her body trying to find anything that might help her, feeling her way in the dark to see if anything had landed near her; breathing a silent prayer as her hand closed over a long handled scalpel.

Her attacker had stopped pulling her and as she turned back to face him he placed the phone on the floor besides him and it lit them both in an eerie blue tinged glow. She lunged up to stab him with the scalpel but at the last moment she looked at his face and realised that this was Sherlock that she was about to stab and she faltered. It didn't matter that she was in danger she couldn't...she wouldn't hurt him, not seriously. 

Her doubt meant that even though she couldn't fully stop her momentum the blade didn't even pierce through his coat. A look of pure disgust passed over his face and his hand closed in a painfully tight grasp around her wrist until she cried out and her grip on the weapon loosened. 

He took it from her and stared at it.

'Perfect. Shall we start with your breasts or your cunt?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos so far....I only hope that this chapter lives up to expectations

Molly let out a sob of despair as she pulled and kicked trying to escape his grasp. This couldn't be happening to her, not now and not using Sherlock's body against her.

She knew tears were falling down her cheeks and she knew she had to do something, anything to give her more time.

'How is this even possible? How can you be Jim?'

He let out a laugh which sounded so unlike Sherlock and so malevolent that she felt sick.

'I'm not Jim, I'm Jack. At least that's what they used to call me. Do you know how long it's been since I felt flesh beneath my fingers?' He pushed her skirt up and squeezed her thigh hard as if to prove he could and Molly bit her lip so he wouldn't know how much as had hurt her.

'B..but you were Jim. I know you were...I don't understand.'

The change was seamless and when Sherlock next spoke it was in that familiar drawl once more.

'Oh Molly, always so dull. Why do humans have to be soooo boring and soooo linear? Don't you realise that boundaries don't exist in our realm. There isn't just Jim or Jack we can be anyone we want to be. The power and hatred and evil in those two, in us, is just delicious though. Their strength and energy makes them dominant.'

'W..why now? Why here?'

'Because the walls between realms are thinner on this date. Your ancestors knew more that you do now that's why they chose this date to protect themselves against the other side, against us. But now....now people are foolish and ignorant. They treat this date as a joke and we reap the rewards. As for why here, we could say why not but it’s the death draws us here....it makes us want more. Jack wants to cut you apart and Jim wants to fuck you first so who should we let win...'

Molly kicked out once more and managed to land a blow on Sherlock's chest which made him grunt in pain and loosen his grip. Before she could get away though he slapped her hard across her face and the pain was harsh and immediate. It took her breath and disoriented her and before she could do anything else he pushed her to the ground and used the scalpel to slice through her top and her bra until her naked cheat was exposed to his gaze and touch.

She had dreamed and fantasised many times about how it would feel to have Sherlock touch her body but she had never in her worst nightmares expected it to be like this. His hand felt hot on her cold skin as he covered her right breast.

He had moved his body over hers now pinning her to the floor, his breathing was laboured as he tried to position himself between her legs whilst she wriggled and squirmed beneath him. She stopped however when she felt the blade of the scalpel between her breasts pressing into her skin.

In that moment she looked up at Sherlock, his face twisted with a hatred and rage that weren't his own and she vowed that she wouldn't die with fear and despair in her heart. If she had to leave this world it would be with love and she loved no one more than him. He had been her world for the past five years even if he had never reciprocated her feelings. She would and had at times done anything for him and she didn't want to leave him without him knowing how she felt.

So rather than continue to struggle she brought her hands up to his face and tried to stem her tears so she could speak.

'Sherlock, I don't know whether you can hear me or not but I need you to know that I love you, I always have and I always will. I don't want you to blame yourself for this, for any of it, it isn't your fault.'

Then she leant up and caught his lips with her own kissing him as hard as she could, trying to channel all her love and passion and feeling into it. 

At first when she had pushed herself up and towards him the knife had dug painfully into her chest but as Sherlock started to respond to her kiss she felt the sharpness fade and the blade eventually clattered to the floor beside her. 

She started to pull away from him but his hand went to the back of her head holding her closer. 'No, God Molly don't stop...please don't stop.'

For the first time since this had begun he genuinely sounded like Sherlock, her Sherlock, but before she could say anything else he was kissing her, taking her breath away.

It was like everything she had ever imagined it would be. His lips moved perfectly with hers. She could taste him, smell him, touch him and even though she was still scared she couldn't help the way her body responded to him. 

He broke the kiss but his lips didn't leave her skin as he placed light kisses along her jaw and down to her neck talking to her as he did. 'It's working, the kiss, your love, our...our feelings for each other, it's forcing them away...I can feel them leaving but we're not safe yet.'

He sucked on the skin under her ear and it was only when he squeezed his hand that she realised it was back on her breast. Her mind was racing to keep up with what he was saying but the main thing seemed to be that he was himself again; they had a chance.

The fear and the adrenaline was still coursing through her body making her feel dizzy. She needed to rid herself of it but more importantly she needed to help make sure that they were safe, so when Sherlock lifted his head to catch his breath she threaded her hands into his hair and caught his gaze looking into those ever changing eyes.

'I love you Sherlock, you have no idea how much but I do.'

She knew that if they survived this she would probably find remembering this embarrassing, laying herself emotionally bare in front of him in this way, but she had come so close to death that she couldn't bring herself to worry. She was shocked to the core by his response though.

'I...I love you too Molly. I've been a fool and I only wish I'd been brave enough to say it sooner.'

Then he kissed her again, as her mind tried to take in what he had just said. Had he just told her he loved her? Was he just saying that because he felt he had to to chase away the demons that had been threatening them? 

She couldn't be sure but his kiss was showing her how he felt about her in a way that his words never could. There was so much emotion and passion that Molly found herself moaning and arching herself up against him needing to feel closer to him.

The cold of a few moments ago seemed to be seeping away leaving Molly feeling warmer with every touch of Sherlock's hand and every press of his body against hers. She would never have believed it five minutes ago but the adrenaline from her fear was starting to feed into her arousal and she couldn't get enough of him.

She knew he was as affected as she was, she could feel just how much with every rock of his hips against her own; his erection pressing against her, teasing her.

Just as she thought his kiss couldn't get any better his tongue snaked against her own playing with her, making her want him even more.

She moved her hands down until she could pull at the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it until her hands were on his chest feeling his skin and his muscles. Within seconds they had moved to his waist and she worked at the fastening of his trousers.

He pulled away from the kiss and caught her hands in one of his own in an effort to stop her.

'No, God Molly no. I can't do this now, not after they...it...made me threaten you. I...'

He closed his eyes and took in a juddering breath and she could see how affected he was by what he had been forced to put her through.

'Hey, shh. It wasn't you, I know it wasn't you, but I want this. I think I need it....'

She was suddenly struck by the sickening thought that maybe he didn't. Maybe he really had just been saying what he thought he had had to given their situation.

'Unless...unless you don't want me.'

She tried not to let sadness lace through her words but she couldn't help it.

His hand was on her face in a second, his thumb moving repeatedly across her cheekbone. 'I want you Molly, believe me I want you. I just feel as though I'm taking advantage of you.'

'You aren't. I promise, just....please, I need you.'

'But how could you possibly want me... after... I'm so sorry, forgive me, forgive me.' He whispered the words against her neck as he pulled her against him holding her tight. 

Molly drew back and cupped his face, 'it wasn't you, Sherlock. You're here now and I know that you would never hurt me.'

He knelt up between her legs and Molly felt the loss of his body immediately. They were still cocooned in the light from the phone although Molly could tell it was already dimmer than it had been. She sat up needing to stay close to Sherlock who was wreathed in the shadows that had caused this nightmare in the first place.

'What are you...'

She watched as he removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders before he bent forwards and kissed her lightly on the mouth. 

'If we are to do this you need something better to lie on than the cold floor.'

Molly felt a burst of happiness deep in her chest and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her as their kiss once again turned into something much more passionate. 

This time when she lay down she could feel the thick wool of his coat underneath her and his slim, athletic body above her and she wanted him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone before. 

It took them a moment or two to push clothing out of the way and settle into a comfortable position and then she could feel Sherlock positioned at her entrance.

He asked her once more if she was sure and when she nodded her head he slowly pushed into her watching her expression as he did. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her and could only hope that she looked as full of desire as he did. She had never seen him look more gorgeous as he did in that moment, with his eyes half closed and his mouth open as he let out a low groan.

When he was fully seated within her he paused and let his head hang forward until his forehead touched her own. 'God, you feel so tight. I had forgotten how good it would feel.'

She gave him a moment to catch his breath and then she tilted her hips towards him encouraging him to move. 

Slowly he withdrew before sliding back in. Every move that he made seem to send shockwaves through her body until all she could think about was him and what he was doing to her. She could feel her arousal building with every thrust of his hips and she needed more.

Her lips never left his body. She was either kissing his mouth or his neck or sucking on the skin where she had pushed his shirt away from his shoulder and all the time he kept up his rhythmic thrusts until she was crying out his name and feeling her climax start to overtake her. 

As it did he started to move faster and to thrust harder, lifting her legs higher so he could go deeper and when he came it was with a roar and light exploded around them as all the lights in the room came back on at once making Molly wince and close her eyes tight against the overwhelming brightness.

Sherlock sagged down on top of her and she welcomed his weight as she let her hands slide up and down his back, underneath his open shirt. She knew there was going to be a huge amount of fall out from what had just happened but for now she just wanted to ignore it and enjoy just being close to him, feeling him still pulsing inside her, intimately connected.

It wasn't long though before he pulled away from her and she couldn't help but notice that he didn't meet her eye as he stood and went to get her some tissues so she could clean herself up. 

She was just finished and starting to stand up when the morgue phone rang. Silently she went over to answer it as Sherlock picked his coat up and started to put it back on. She prayed he wouldn't leave before she'd had a chance to talk to him. Quickly she answered.

'Hello...Doctor Hooper?'

'Yes.'

'Security. We noticed you had some sort of black out, we're just checking if everything is alright down there.'

The man sounded bored and perfunctory and Molly, not really knowing what to say, assured him that she was fine but that she would probably close the morgue until the morning when maintenance had had a chance to check the electrics. She knew that there was no way that she was going to stay on there alone after what had just happened.

She put the phone down and took a deep breath before she turned to face Sherlock, not really knowing what to say.

As she turned she was surprised to find him stood closer than she had realised. 

'Molly...' He smiled down at her and slowly moved a strand of errant hair from her face. 'I'm not even going to try and explain what just happened here tonight. It is so far out of my realm of expertise and my comfort zone. I like logic, science....'

He sighed heavily and looked off to the side for a minute and Molly understood just how confused he must be feeling because she was feeling exactly the same herself.

'One thing I am sure about though is that I meant what I said. I do have feelings for you and have had for a while...and I've been an idiot to not say anything to you sooner.'

Molly felt as though they were on the cusp of a new beginning, a new stage in their relationship and it could go either way. He was acknowledging his feelings but she knew what he was like, acknowledging them didn't mean he was going to act on them. She found she was holding her breath waiting for his next sentence, knowing her whole life's course depended on it.

'I love you and...and I want to be with you. Please tell me you still feel the same.'

The relief was immediate, she felt as though a weight that she didn't know she had been carrying had been lifted away. 

'I do. You know I do.'

This time his smile was wider and showed his corresponding relief.

'Well, I don't know about you but I've had enough of being in a haunted morgue. After tonight I need a drink and a chance to try to work out what the hell just happened. Care to join me? I have a bottle of Mycroft's single malt whiskey that I stole last time I was at his house. Maybe you could even sleep over....'

Molly wondered if the smile currently on her face would ever leave it. 'Sounds perfect.'

A couple of minutes later she stood at the open door ready to turn out the lights and lock up. Sherlock was already in the corridor just behind her waiting to take her back to his flat. She took a moment to look around, seeing the shadows all stationery, as they were supposed to be. It just felt as it had always felt; the evil that she had sensed in there earlier was gone and she hoped that it was gone for good but who knows........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone. I hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you thought.


End file.
